Stewie and Louis Away
by gavman
Summary: Hey Please read this and review. It's about louis and Stewie this is just a taster for now untill the second chapter comes out!


**Stewie and Louis Away **

**Chapter 1 **

Hey guys I'm new at writing stuff for fan fiction and I'm not too old at reading stuff too. So this is my first story, so please can you give me some reviews and feed back and tell me how to make it better.

Stewie wakes up to the shouting of Louis and Peter down stairs. He looks around him at his cot with disgust.

"Blast! He's got us again Rupert", looking to his side to see his teddy bear sitting against the cage like wall. Stewie stands up and starts pacing too and fro thinking of his escape plans. He stops and turns to the corner of his room where he tied Kermit the Frog up last night. "What the deuce?" he rubs his eyes and looks at the corner again. "That wretched frog freed himself and trapped us", He looks over to see Kermit sitting on his toy box looking at the cot with a evil smile on his face.

Stewie turned to Rupert, "Time for plan Die Frog, Rupert", He picks Rupert up and through him at the light switch which he somehow hits and the lights turn off.

"Theatrics…. makes your death far more fun", then nothing happens except for the sound of shuffling feet then suddenly a torch went on Stewie's face. Stewie started ranting on about how a traitor to Stewie is a traitor to life and other things which I can't publish on this site. After his last threats he made three words in a very evil voice ( A voice which he had been practicing in the mirror for a couple of months now) "Bye, Bye Froggy" and lifted up his ray gun which he kept under his pillow and shot Kermit three times. Two went through his eyes and the other he shot in case he did survive that he would never have any blood line to come back for revenge.

At that very moment Louis entered the room and turned on the lights to see Stewie restless in his bed though for some reason ignored the gun held in his hand.

"Stewie…" Louis said walking over to his cot "No playing with toys in sleepy time", she took away his gun and put it in his toy box noticing that Stewie's toy Kermit frog had been pulverised. She thought of the fact the Stewie Shot the frog but forced that thought back to the part of her brain with all the other thoughts of how having crack when she was pregnant had made her baby turn into this and instead said "That Toy Shop will have a real talking to now, this is the seventh time that Kermit has broken. This one was only a day old".

"Sorry mother he had an …… accident, yes yes that was happened" Stewie has a flashback to every time he has killed The frog and what his last words where, horrible clichés and puns over and over again until it got to the last "Bye bye froggy" came back to present time and he smiled to himself.

"Don't scare me sweetie, mummy thought you where turning into your father".

She has a flashback (Yeah _another_ flashback) back to this morning….

"Breakfast is ready" Louis yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Thanks mum" said Meg (the ugly teen) (… with issues) as she walked down the stairs.

Chris (the younger fat one) comes running down the stairs at full speed (a slow jog for most people) shouting "The Evil monkey in my closet is after me" over and over again. He stops as soon as he turns the corner around the stairs as he sees the food,

"umm what was I saying …", not caring or forgotten about his situation he sits down to eat.

Louis looks at the table and counts on her fingers, "fat 2, other 1 dog 1 (poor Brian I skipped him oh well)….. Where's ugly 1 and baby 1, I mean your dad and Stewie?"

"Dad gave us $5 not to tell you, and he says he would give us another $5 if we gave you the anonymous tip to sleep in until 9 in the morning so you wouldn't find him coming in drunk from the party which you had both had been invited to but he said you didn't like social interaction so you wouldn't come", said Chris.

"And Stewie's still sleeping" continued Meg

When they where talking Louis, Peter came in staggering in the background unnoticed until Meg had finished talking and he shouted (or rather slurred) "a THE HELL IS HE", pointing at Meg " WELL WHOEVER HE IS HE"S SURE UGLY"

Meg takes one horrified look at her father and then looked at Chris who was scratching his elbow then trying to lick it and after ailing every time he laughed for a couple of seconds ( yeah I'm getting to my point). She wondered why he looked at her brother for such along time and then she remembered what she was doing and ran to her room crying. Peter shouted after her (or as he thought and most people do when first looking at her, him)

"HEY COME BACK HERE", then paused and looked blank for a while then said

"hahaha _come_".

By this time Louis was fuming and she started shouting at Peter while he stood there doing nothing and not moving ( see my point he was doing nothing like Stewie did when he was having his flashback and how Louis was now having hers). After Louis stopped shouting she looked at Peter who suddenly collapsed hitting his head on the edge of the table before hitting the ground where he started bleeding.

Louis came back too to find that Stewie had climbed out of his cot and had taken upon him self to get a baseball bat out of his closet and was whacking his frog with it. He turned around and saw his mother come too,

"Nice of you to join me", he said and jumped onto his cot and slapped Lois "that's for leaving myself", he slapped her again "And that's not freeing me from that blasted place making me escape myself". Louis picked up the kicking baby

"No hitting mummy", she said

" No hitting mummy you say do you well how about this", he picked up Rupert and started whacking her with him. "Oh Rupert bad boy… stupid girl…" he murmured off talking to him self as Louis held his hands and put Rupert in Stewie's Toy Box. Stewie was still insulting under his breath as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

So what did you think, please review. Chapter 2 will be out soon!


End file.
